Gin
image used in the coding is free-to-use, but credit to james donovan (photographer) this oc was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not use or tamper with anything on this page. Hymn For the Missing (nightcore) -- Red I Know Those Eyes/This Man is Dead -- "The Count of Monte Cristo" musical + Gin I Will Be There -- "The Count of Monte Cristo" musical + Gin |-| ID = G o k i r a / G i n |-| Profile = When the young IceWing hatched, his head was full of fur, not spikes, and the IceWing community agreed to have him killed for being an abomination. His mother sent prayers to the god Azamuku, unbeknownst to her son she was calling for his father's help. As the IceWings came to get the hatchling, his mother died trying to keep them from him; but Azamuku heard her prayers and he came to protect his son from harm, later raising his son himself (something unheard of in the kami community). He named his son "Gokira," meaning "your killer," a name promising death and power. While growing up, the siren song of Izanami was incredibly strong, being kin. Unable to resist, Gokira did some terrible, unspeakable tasks, living up to his name and horrifying himself and his father. Before taking off on his own to Camp Gin Chi as an adult, the demikami changed his name to "Gin," vowing to keep his past life behind him. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; border-top:1px solid white; border-bottom:1px solid white;" | Background |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Gokira (birth name) |- | Element | snow |- | Atrtibute | redemption |- | Animal | serpent |- | Timeline | Camp Gin Chi/Kami |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; border-top:1px solid white; border-bottom:1px solid white;" |'Character' |- | Age | 36 HY |- | Gender | male |- | Orientation | heterosexual heteroromantic |- | Occupation | counselor + soldier |- | Tribe | IceWing/kami |- | Residence | Camp Gin Chi |- | Parentage | father: Azamuku mother: Perennial † |- | R. Status | mate: Ran |- | Offspring | Toshiro |- | Quote | "Looks like I'll have to face my past after all." |} |} A p p e a r a n c e Gin (pronounced g-een) is tall and lanky, with a narrow, sharp face and a long, thin tail. His legs and talons are weathered, scars crossing over his palms. His claws are formidable, dark and glossy, with a glint when he flashes them in the light. His eyes are narrowed, although his icy aqua irises are entirely visible, with slitted pupils. He has silvery tufts of fur along his tail and neck instead of traditional IceWing spikes, an attribute he gained from his deity father. He is mainly a snow-white dragon with a smooth, pastel violet or indigo underbelly and silver wing membranes. The word "gin" means silver in Japanese, naming himself after his pretty silver wings and mane. His horns are sharply hooked and a silky black, matching his wicked talons. He has a tattoo of three slightly wavy lines on his right hip, which signifies the Japanese symbol for "3". As the warrior Gokira, he wore armor of the Hellia region, which was black, with red and white accents. The armor was very sharp and full of edges, with points of jaggedness. The Hellian armor is very lightweight and flexible, as it is forged with Izanami's dark magics, so it bends and reforms, making the armor seem almost alive. Now, known to everyone as the gentle counselor Gin, he can be seen sporting the Camp counselor violet t-shirt occasionally; however, he prefers to wear lightweight, traditional black robes tied with a whitish-silver sash around his midsection. Gin does carry a small dagger in the folds of his robes, concealed from view as to not startle any campers. His cabin contains a black bow with a finely-made quiver of arrows that have been untouched for years. He is a dual-wielder, and hence has twin katana blades hanging on his wall. P e r s o n a l i t y Gokira was raised to be a ruthless killing machine with no thoughts or remorse of his own. He The Gin everyone at Camp knows is the better version of himself. He is kind and gentle, with a stern teaching process in order to raise the dragonets right. His soft temperance and wisdom counteract Konton's abrasiveness and sarcasm, making the two great leaders together. He can also be stubborn, especially when arguing with stubborn subordinates (like Raiu and Kasaisuke), but will generally try to compromise. no personality lol A b i l i t i e s Lie Detection As the son of the god of deception, it is only natural Gin is able to easily tell when others are deceiving him. The most common way of deceiving someone is through lying. Someone's voice just sounds...different...when telling a lie versus telling the truth. Illusionry Gin can create illusions, an ability obtained from his father. After years of grueling training, his illusions look incredibly realistic and he can withstand holding them for longer, although his illusions lose strength after about an hour, or if he is fatigued. His illusionry is not solid or real, meaning throwing projectiles or going through them will cause the illusion to dissipate. Short-Distance Teleportation He can teleport, but only for short distances that he can visually see in the moment. His teleportations end up around 10-20 feet away from his original standpoint. He can only teleport himself, no one else, and gets extremely fatigued after doing it more than 5 times. Weapon Mastery + Combat Skills Gin was taught from a young age about fighting from the gods of Hellia, namely his father. He was brutally and relentlessly attacked until he would get the moves correct and win the battle. He was given a bow and a quiver of arrows and twin blades from Azamuku himself, which he still keeps in his room, but they remain untouched. He knows how to dual-wield, which is a difficult skill to learn. The demikami also knows how to shoot arrows with deadly accuracy and a steady talon, but these particular weapons are triggers for his trauma. He never touches them, but also cannot throw them out, since they were gifts and he has a connection to them. |-| History = H i s t o r y Gokira Legacy Gin hatched next to his dead mother, and his father found him, taking him to Hellia. Gin Legacy |-| Gallery = M e gin.png ginny.PNG Y o u Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Teacher)